THE CURSE
by Elemental of Wind
Summary: Kagome is turning sixteen, and there is something dark and dismal, hiding in her head, waiting to get out on her birthday. She then desides to find her ansistors in the feudal age and meet them. Who are these ansistors. And what is THE CURSE? Inu/Kag pair


THE CURSE  
Chapter #1  
  
Kagome smiled happily. Her mother, along with Kagome's help, had been planning this for months! All her friends were going to be invited. She had even considered inviting Inuyasha. She then decided that she couldn't. (The choice took her two seconds to decide:D.) Her friends would freak out about her and Hojo-kun (it wouldn't be the first time.) Besides, here Kagome stopped and sighed. My friends only know him as a selfish, violent jerk! She shook her head. That description fit Inuyasha PERFECTLY!  
  
Her grandfather had given her a mysterious wooden box, two days before her birthday. "Open it in the other time, for it will answer some of your questions." He had said. "Now as you are nearing your birthday there is something I must warn you about." Kagome listened with half an ear as she stared at the mysterious box.  
  
+++++ Kagome knelt down at the table, and began to eat breakfast. Her ears naturally blocked out her Grandfather's ramblings about the origin of the milk. The box was in the other time, so she wouldn't forget it when she next went. Something stirred from the far reaches of her mind. Something, bad, about tomorrow. It crept and lurked, a shadow in the corner, waiting to be discovered. But before Kagome could figure it out, something grabbed her arm.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed, finding herself being dragged out towards the shrine.  
  
Kagome was pulled backwards into the well. Through the spinning space and time, she looked to see her capturer.  
  
"Inuyasha! What? What are you doing! TOMORROW'S A SPECIAL DAY FOR ME! I HAVE THINGS PLANNED!!!  
  
Inuyasha looked down, one eyebrow raised. "And what is so important? It's probably worth nothing compared to finding the Shinkon Shards."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with rage. "MY SWEET SIXTEEN BIRTHDAY PARTY YOU BAKA!!!"  
  
They landed with a soft thump on the well bottom. Kagome turned her head forgivingly towards the Hanyou. Guilt filled Inuyasha, along with forgivness. His face softened. "Kagome I."  
  
"OSWADI, OSWADI, OSWADI, OSWADI, OSWADI, OSWADI!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome peered down at the muttering form (I won't say what he was muttering, for the sake of us all. Let's just say, he wasn't complimenting the dirt.) "You insensitive JERK!" she yelled down the 9 foot deep hole. She stuck out her tongue, then began to climb the vines.  
+++++ Kagome and Inuyasha entered the large grove where the group was staying. Shippou ran towards Kagome and promptly clung to her leg, unwilling to let go. "Kagome, Kagome, you're back! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Sango and Miroku, after a bit of trouble. (*squeeze squeeze* "You PERVERT!" SMACK!!!!!) Miroku rubbed a red mark on his face then smiled, along with Sango. "Happy Birthday Kagome!" Kagome smiled, then said loudly "Glad to see EVERYBODY" she paused and stuck out her tongue teasingly at the stubborn Hanyou. "remembered!"  
  
Later, as Kagome ate her lunch, she was unsettled.  
  
The dark shadow lurked still, waiting to be discovered.  
  
+++++ Kagome bit her lip in frustration. What was it her Grandfather told her? Some family tale that he had told her. About some curse, carried in the blood, that strikes at a certain age. It skips, like, what was it? 3 generations?  
  
Something clicked.  
  
Her grandfather, didn't have a curse, unless it turned people into old, wrinkled, history obsessed weirdos. (Sorry, but who goes on about the history of PICKLES?!?!?!) Her mother had no curse, of that she was sure. The curse struck the oldest, so unless she was wrong, the curse would inhabit.  
  
"Me."  
  
Inuyasha brought his head up from his raman.  
  
"Hmm? Wha ish it Kahgohme?" (Inuyasha has no manners WHATSOEVER!)  
  
"Oh, umm, nothing."  
  
Inuyasha (now empty-mouthed) locked eyes with Kagome, one waiting for the other to break. Their concentration wasn't broken by each other however but.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! You PERVERTED MONK!!!" A loud WHAK was heard as Sango's boomerang (one of the lamest, weirdest weapons EVER) come in contact with Miroku's head.  
  
Kagome turned her head, glad for the distraction. The shadow neared, dark, dismal, cruel and as forboding as ever.  
  
Thanks for reading the first chapter! More SOON! I hope you guys liked it. Don't worry; it gets really cool later so bear with me. I promise more ACTION (MAJOR battle coming up) more fluff (For all you matchmakers out there) and more suspense. Oh, I forgot the disclaimer so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sobs, turns away from the computer, and pouts. 


End file.
